


Not In The Job Description

by fruityfruityfruitloops



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityfruityfruitloops/pseuds/fruityfruityfruitloops
Summary: What, you thought Ryan got that job in Corporate because he was qualified? Ryan "Never Made A Sale" Howard? Please. Here's how he really got Jan's old job.





	Not In The Job Description

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching The Office, and I had forgotten how hot I think BJ Novak is. Anyway, I decided to do a short smutty fic about him. And then I got...carried away, I guess. What can I say, he's a cute little twink and a total asshole. 100% my aesthetic.

“When you crunch the numbers, Dunder-Mifflin can’t compete with the modern chains,” Ryan said, his leg bouncing anxiously. “Corporate needs to adapt, because our customers are either dying off or leaving us for the bigger guys. If we’re going to survive, then we need to make major changes. That’s why I proposed Dunder-Mifflin Infinity. It represents a floor to ceiling streamlining of our business model. The centerpiece of the campaign is the new business-to-business Web site interface that will allow us to compete directly with big box chains, but I’m also working with some ideas for add-ons, like an in-house social networking platform that will allow our customers to connect with one another. It’s just another way to promote corporate synergy.”

He finished speaking, and David Wallace nodded silently, his hands folded in front of mouth. Ryan was sitting in front of Wallace’s desk, trying to ignore the panicky voice in his head that was telling him to fill the void with more chatter, just to break the silence. He had learned in business school that sometimes less was more, and that it was better to be succinct and clear rather than verbose and needlessly wordy. He was entirely sure what the last one meant, but what he had learned in business school was all he had, so he shut up like he was supposed to.

“Well, I like what you’re saying, and I like the fact that you have a plan that’s…different, at least,” Wallace said, finally speaking. “Michael just sort of babbled in his Michael-ish way, and Karen seemed competent enough at least, but wasn’t particularly innovative. And you have an M.B.A., which I appreciate. You wouldn’t believe how many people with Communications degrees are working here. But here’s why I’m still looking at them more than you: they have an actual background in sales. And that’s pretty important for the VP of Northeastern Sales. Looking at your numbers, you haven’t made a single sale. That’s concerning.”

Ryan’s heart dropped into his stomach. He knew that this moment would come. Of course it would, it was a glaring issue on his resume. But, like any good applicant, he had a response locked and loaded. “Look, Mr. Wallace, I get why you’re concerned. What kind of sales rep can’t make sales? But it’s like I said, our consumer base is drying up because Dunder-Mifflin hasn’t changed with the times. Maybe back in the day, when Robert Dunder started the company, people liked the old-fashioned method of calling up their supplier and spending a half-hour talking shop and catching up, but that’s not representative of modern businesses.

“Let me put it to you this way,” he said, his leg bouncing unconsciously again as he reminded himself to slow down as he was speaking. “You’re a modern man, right? Familiar with technology and the internet? When you need a specific book, or some toy for your nephew, do you call up the store and wait for the guy on the floor to find it? No, you just order it online! Cut out the middleman! That’s how business is done nowadays! That’s why our customers are leaving us for the big chains. Now, I’m not saying that the internet is the only reason why I don’t have a strong sales record, but it’s a factor. But here’s why you should hire me: I’m ready to change the entire system. I’m taking us from hunter-gatherer to farmer. We’re entering a new era of business, and I’m going to help us keep pace with our competition.”

David nodded, doing that little half smile he did whenever Michael said something dumb in a meeting and it was someone else’s job to deal with it. Ryan enjoyed that half-smile. It was kind of like the one Jim shot the camera about 37 times a day, except it was smarmy on Jim and charming on David. “All right, fair enough,” David said, leaning forward. “That was a good answer. But my only issue with that is it sounds like you’re going to end up putting all of our sales reps out of a job. That’ll sort of ruin our reputation as the friendly, local paper company, plus it’ll cause dissension among the branches. They’ll feel like they’re being forced out, and they won’t be happy with us. Especially with you, to be frank. What’s your response to that?”

Ryan sighed, trying to come across as very concerned about how the sales people would feel when in reality, he couldn’t give a shit. But he knew David would care, so he tried to seem solemn. “Well, Mr. Wallace, I can’t lie, some people in sales would get laid off. That’s just business. But the good news is that it would only be a small percentage. We would still need sales reps to help close deals with people unsure of how to use the website or who like the human connection, and to help bring in new customers as well. I envision the sales team working in tandem with the website. They’re both going to supplement each other.”

David’s smile grew into a full smile. “Well, Ryan, I like what I’m hearing. You put together a solid presentation. We’ll let you know in a few days once we’ve reached a final decision. Until then, let me know if there’s anything you need while you’re still in New York.”

Ryan stood up, beaming, reaching across the desk to shake David’s hand. “Thanks very much for meeting with me, Mr. Wallace. I know I’m an unorthodox choice, but I think that Dunder-Mifflin could use someone unorthodox instead of the standard quo.”

He turned around and had just grabbed the doorknob when David spoke. “Oh, Ryan?”

“Yes?”

“Call me David.”

“Sure thing,” Ryan said with a grin. Fucking nailed it.

* * *

A month later, and Ryan was settled into his new office, far away from Scranton. No more Michael trying to impress him, no more Jim somehow outscoring him with every girl that walked through the door, and definitely no more Kelly, pawing at him like some sort of desperate, starving dog. Well, technically they were still there, and he still had to interact with them on occasion, but now he was in charge of them. He could have one of them fired if he wanted. Well, probably not Dwight, with his sales record. And not Jim, because David seemed to like him for some unknown reason. Michael would have to royally fuck up to be let go. But like…Phyllis. He could have Phyllis fired if he wanted. It was a great feeling to have power. Made him a little horny, to be honest.

So he fooled around with Hunter, Jan’s old assistant. He was cute, in a fluffy-haired, boyish kind of way. Not that Ryan was that much older than him. But Ryan was cooler. More mature. He had better hair.

They had caught up a couple days after Ryan had moved in. Ryan stumbled upon him getting a drink in nearby bar, and they had gotten to talking. Turns out that he was in a bit of a rough patch. After a little prodding and manipulation, he admitted that he and Jan had fooled around a little bit. Dunder-Mifflin was his first job, and it was one that he didn’t really care about, and Jan was his first lay, and really was the only reason he had stuck around. Ryan could see that he felt guilty about confessing all of this to his new boss, but Ryan didn’t particularly care. To be honest, there was a solid chance that he was going to let Hunter go anyway, and now that he knew Hunter had a thing for sleeping with his bosses, why not go for it?

After a few more drinks for both of them, and a promise that he would be a killer reference for Hunter, they headed out. Ryan pounced as soon as they passed by an alley. They did the usual dance (protests of “I’m not gay”, the “Neither am I, but we’re drunk so it doesn’t count”, and the perfect balance of cockiness and pleading), and soon Ryan was pressing Hunter up against the side of the bar, his hands groping Hunter’s ample as Hunter moaned into his mouth. It was sloppy and dirty and disgusting and exactly what Ryan needed for his first taste of sex in New York.

Now, Ryan wasn’t gay. Clearly. He had Kelly had fucked plenty of times, and Ryan enjoyed it as much as someone could enjoy sex with Kelly. He wasn’t even bisexual. That was only for hot chicks or gay guys who were kidding themselves. No, Ryan was a straight guy who just didn’t mind hooking up with a guy when the situation arose and he felt like it. That was all. It had happened a couple of times in college, and a couple of times in high school. It wasn’t a big deal. He could see the merits of being gay, though. Guys weren’t as desperate for attention as girls. They weren’t as emotionally needy as girls. And their hair didn’t get caught in your mouth when you’re making out. But alas, Ryan was straight.

After the Hunter hookup, he had been with women again. Nothing serious, just a few flings here and there. But he still felt like he was missing something. He couldn’t quite place what it was. He had had it with Kelly. From what he could deduce, he figured it was the drama. There wasn’t a lot of excitement to have in a paper company, even if you were VP of Northeastern Sales. Cocaine helped a little bit, especially when he was clubbing, but back at the office, it was utterly dull.

At least, it was until David started getting a little flirty. Ryan almost didn’t pick up on it at first. Years of blocking out Michael’s insistence clumsily complimenting him had caused him to tune out that sort of attention, but he noticed that once he updated his wardrobe with some more closely fitted suits, David couldn’t stop complimenting him. It started out with the suits, and then David started complimenting his body. Nothing nearly as overt as Michael, David just kept asking him if he worked out, if he played sports, what his gym routine was like…Ryan was a little turned on. Which was weird, because it wasn’t like he was hard up. He could almost always find a girl to go home with like, 65% of the time. He chalked it up to the fact it was kind of thrilling when your boss, or any powerful person, put the moves on you, and left it at that.

But a couple of weeks later, David asked him if he wanted to play a game of pick-up basketball at his health club down the street. He had a guest pass, he explained, and he had heard tell of the “office vs. warehouse” basketball game at the Scranton branch, and was putting together a “sales vs. accounting” game, just for the hell of it. Ryan was asked to play, and he was glad to accept, if only just to network and to get further into David’s good graces. So the game happened, the sales department won thanks to David’s captainship and the fact that Ryan was too fast for anyone of the aging accounting department to effectively block. During the celebrations, David had, in what appeared to be an instinctual move, smacked him on the ass, and it perturbed Ryan how much he had enjoyed it. It was just the right amount of firmness: too light to be a spank, but too hard to be a tap. Immediately, Ryan’s heart fluttered and his dick tingled. Again, Ryan chalked it up to having his boss hit on him. But he wouldn’t be thinking that way for long.

Before they showered off, David invited Ryan into the sauna. Ryan didn’t think much of it, other than the fact that he was a little upset that his own gym didn’t have a sauna. He stripped down at the locker he was given for the day, wrapped a towel around his waist, and met David at the sauna. Or, saunas, as it would appear. They had multiple small 2-3 person saunas, with little lights above the door to indicate whether or not it was occupied. Ryan could appreciate the set-up. To be honest, he was dreading the possibility of seeing old men’s bodies, but this completely eliminated that possibility. David’s body would be fine. First of all, he clearly worked out, and he was only about 45 anyway. Now, that was almost twice Ryan’s age, but Ryan didn’t mind an age difference as long as it wasn’t too significant. They stepped in and David flipped the “Occupied” light switch so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

The sauna experience started off well enough. They chatted about the game, how the company and Dunder-Mifflin Infinity were doing, and then they got to talking about Scranton. They were chatting about how Toby Flenderson had left, and how he had been replaced by a new woman named Holly. David had been talking about how well Michael and Holly were getting along, and Ryan couldn’t help but notice that David seemed a little irritated at that, which was weird, since David was married. Well, not totally weird. The CFO before David had been fired a couple of years ago for fucking his secretary, and Jan had screwed Hunter while she was with Michael. Apparently, all bets were off when it came to relationships in Corporate. Ryan realized he had been zoning out and came back in just in time to hear David ask “What do you think about Jim?”

Ryan shrugged, despite feeling his temper rise a little bit. Why was everyone so obsessed with Jim? “I, uh…he’s all right. Not a bad salesman, I guess. Screws around a little too much. He was dumb to let Karen go, but everyone knows that he and Pam have a thing for each other, so it’s not really a surprise, I guess. Why?”

“I was just curious,” David said, staring straight ahead and nodding slowly. “It’s no wonder he’s not hurting for companionship down there. He’s a good-looking guy. He must be pretty busy now that he’s single.”

Ryan snorted. “Please,” he said derisively. “He’s good-looking comparatively. There’s a sliding scale of attractiveness in Scranton. A New York ‘4’ becomes a Scranton ‘8’. He’s not that good-looking if you put him in a line-up of hot guys. For god’s sake, Michael gave me the “Hottest In The Office” award every year, over Jim and Pam and everybody. You take him out of Scranton, and he’s nothing.”

David chuckled. “You sound a little jealous there, Ryan. I think you’re starting to miss Michael’s attention.”

Ryan was about to protest that the only thing he missed was his opportunity with Karen once Jim threw her away, but he was prevented by David seizing either side of his face and planting a deep kiss on his lips. He was too stunned to anything but sit there and take it, eyes wide open in shock and hands laying limply in his lap. David pulled back his hands sliding down to clasp Ryan’s shoulders gently. “How did that feel?” he asked softly.

Ryan just stared at him for a couple of moments before finally spitting out “It felt…it was…unexpected.” He tried to elaborate beyond that, but his mind was too cluttered and busy to go beyond that.

David did that half-smirk that Ryan enjoyed so much. “Come on, you really didn’t see this coming? I’ve been flirting with you for weeks. You had to have picked up on that. You’re not a dumb kid.”

Ryan nodded numbly. “Sure, I picked up on it,” he replied slowly, “but I didn’t think it would go anywhere. I mean, you’re the CFO. You replaced a guy who was fired for sleeping with his secretary. And you’re married, for god’s sake. To a woman! I just thought you were, I dunno, bored or something. Just needed someone to hit on, someone to play with.”

David laughed. “Come on,” he said, “you had to know this was a possibility. I mean, why else do you think you got this job?”

“What?” Ryan asked quickly, making sharp eye contact with David. Suddenly, everything snapped into focus for Ryan. He was in trouble. This conversation had taken a bad turn.

“Don’t get me wrong,” David said, “Dunder-Mifflin Infinity is a smart idea. It makes sense. I liked the plan you laid out, you had contingencies and expansions thought out, and you had done the math. It made smart financial sense. But I didn’t have to reward you with the VP job. I could have put you somewhere smaller where you could implement your vision and given Karen that job, because she’s easily more qualified. No, I wanted you near me. I wanted to have something pretty to…what was it you said? ‘Someone to play with’. So, what do you say?”

This was bad. David had just admitted – no, not admitted, baldly stated that the only reason Ryan was the youngest VP in Dunder-Mifflin history was so that David could fuck him. He was in jeopardy. He needed to secure his position. He made a snap decision. Ryan ripped off his towel and straddled David’s lap, David’s hands settling on Ryan’s bare hips. “Let’s do this,” Ryan said, before plunging in for a kiss.

He could feel David grin as Ryan’s tongue entered his mouth. David’s hands crept to Ryan’s backside and started grabbing Ryan’s obscenely, not unlike how Ryan had groped Hunter about a month and a half before. As Ryan settled into David’s lap, he could feel David’s erection through his towel. And as one of David’s hands seized the back of Ryan’s head, preventing him from coming up for air, he felt it. That feeling he had been missing. That rush of adrenaline he had been craving. It was a power struggle. That was what he had had with Kelly. They fought and bickered constantly, each trying to best the other one on multiple fronts, oftentimes simultaneously. And now, he was fighting for his corporate life by letting David fuck him. He was losing this battle, sure, but he would live to fight another day. He was therefore totally unsurprised to discover that he was quickly as hard as David.

Underneath him, he could feel David pull his own towel away, allowing his erection to spring up and smack Ryan on the ass. Ryan’s hands, which up until now had been on David’s chest, running through his chest hair, quickly adapted to the entry of a new combatant. One reached up and cupped David’s jaw while the other reached around Ryan’s back and seized David’s cock. David moaned as Ryan began to stroke him slowly, as Ryan ignored the pain the awkward positioning was creating in his arm. David pulled Ryan’s head away, his hands gripping Ryan’s hair tightly. “I’m gonna fuck you now,” David said. It wasn’t a question, or a request, or even a demand, Ryan noticed. It was a statement of fact. It was a bold move that only occasionally worked with Kelly, but Ryan found that it was very effective when used against him, as both his hair and his ass were seized.

David released Ryan’s ass to reach into the toiletry bag he had brought in with him, revealing a bottle of lube. He had planned on this, Ryan realized. Of course he had. Ryan had underestimated how much of a power player David was. He wondered if it had been David who turned his predecessor in, angling to move up through the ranks. If Ryan was smart, he could learn a lot from David. But there was a more pressing matter at hand.

Namely, the fact that David’s cock was now pressing into Ryan’s tight hole. Ryan, for the record, had never been fucked before. He was always the one in charge, whether he was with a boy or a girl. He was the powerful one, the one who decided how things were going to go. He couldn’t help but moan as David’s slick cock pushed into him. David’s obscene grin made him blush. He felt embarrassed in spite of himself. This must be how Hunter felt when Ryan pushed him against a wall. Totally humiliated, complete loss of control of the situation…it was hot. Honestly, if David wanted to fuck him more often like this, he wasn’t sure that he would mind so much. It could turn into a mutually beneficial situation.

David began to thrust into him, more roughly that Ryan was expecting. To be honest, he had figured David to be a boring lay, and maybe he was with his wife. But the way David was pounding him currently, with a look in his eyes that was almost sadistic – Ryan had not seen this coming. He whimpered as he bounced up and down on David’s cock, David’s hands gripping his slender hips tightly. He held onto David’s shoulders for balance, his eyes squeezed shut as David fucked him like a little slut. His head rolled back as he felt David lean forward and tease his sensitive nipples with his teeth and tongue.

Ryan, for his part, had to admit that he was enjoying the attention too. Any time his eyes, opened, even just for a second, he a caught a glimpse of David looking up at him eagerly, albeit still somewhat maliciously. And Ryan enjoyed the fact that he could just lose control for a little bit. David was in charge of him now, and that didn’t seem like it was going to change anytime soon.

His eyes opened when David stopped thrusting into him. “Hold on a sec,” David said quietly. To Ryan’s surprise, he easily picked him up and pressed him against the wall, remaining inside of him the whole time. He began thrusting again, this time more powerfully with his newly gained leverage. Ryan’s slender legs wrapped around David’s waist, his arms grasping David’s back for dear life. David leaned in for a sloppy, aggressive kiss, which Ryan readily received. There was lots of tongue, bordering on excessive. He groaned as David’s mouth worked down his jawline and onto his neck. The sound of skin roughly slapping skin filled the sauna.

And then, almost without warning, Ryan’s body was filled with a sensation he had never felt before. It started in Ryan’s pelvis, and then quickly flooded his body. It hit him in waves, taking over him. He couldn’t even process what was happening in the moment. He felt almost like he had to pee, only without the sense of urgency that normally accompanied a full bladder. He moaned loudly, unable to contain himself. His toes curled and his hands gripped David’s shoulders tightly, the knuckles turning white.

Suddenly, without external stimulation, Ryan came all over himself. It was easily the biggest orgasm he’d ever had, drenching his stomach, chest, and even face in his own cum. He spurted rope after thick rope, his body clenching with each shot. He finally finished, panting heavily and with little very few thoughts beyond expletives.

David groaned and set him down on the bench of the sauna. He pulled out of Ryan, one stroking his slick cock while the other gripped Ryan’s hair and forced his face up. Within a few seconds, David groaned and shot his own wad across Ryan’s face, adding more warm cum to the mess that decorated Ryan’s face was beginning to drip onto his chest.

Gradually, both of their breathing slowed down to normal paces. David’s erection faded, although Ryan’s still throbbed, the sensation of his eruptive orgasm and the mess of cum covering him refusing to let him dry. As Ryan panted, drops of cum fell into his mouth, and his cock twitched at the salty taste. Each time, he wondered if it was David’s or his own seed that he was sampling.

David stepped over towards the door, pulling a couple of smaller towels out of some shelving that Ryan hadn’t noticed as he came in. He tossed them to Ryan, who nodded appreciatively as he began to wipe himself off. Once Ryan’s relatively clean face re-emerged from the now sticky towel, David sighed deeply and said “I don’t know if you’ve ever bottomed before, but you’re a natural. I think that might be the hottest sex I’ve ever had. I mean, that’s not saying much, since my wife is a WASP, but still. The memory of you drenching yourself in your own cum is something that’ll get me off for a long time to come.”

And as quick as his orgasm had ripped through his body, Ryan’s sense of opportunism kicked in. “Well, David,” he said, as if he hadn’t been rendered mute for the last couple of minutes, “that’s what happens when you hire a talented guy like me. I’m full of surprises.”

David laughed. “You keep it up, and you’ll have a long future at Dunder–Mifflin as long as I’m around. You want to go shower off? You probably shouldn’t be in here too much longer with the way we worked up a sweat.”

Ryan shook his head. “No, you go ahead. I’ve gotta give my little buddy here a little time to cool down,” he said, his cock twitching as if on command. David laughed as he walked out, retying his towel loosely around his hips. Ryan gave it a couple of minutes, then jacked himself off, abusing the delicate head of penis to force a bigger, faster orgasm out. It couldn’t even compare to the one he had just had, but finally, his erection started to die down.

Ryan pondered his next course of action. He was clearly in David’s good graces, so he had at least one powerful ally, and one that could be manipulated if Ryan felt like putting out. He still wasn’t gay, and he definitely wasn’t a bottom, but that wouldn’t stop him from offering himself up to David if the opportunity arose. In business school, Ryan had learned to be flexible, although he wasn’t sure that this was what his professors had had in mind when they had taught him that. But fuck them, they were sorry losers who were teaching in a shitty college in a podunk town anyway. Being the office slut wasn’t in his job description, but goddammit, he wasn’t going to let that stop him. Ryan was headed straight to the top, even if he had to spread his legs and open wide for every senior manager to get there.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was fun. I should write about shows that have already ended more often. The research is infinitely easier. Anyway, if I find an opportunity and the proper inspiration, then a Ryan/Jim fic might happen. Feel free to leave a comment if you have a suggestion.


End file.
